闇風の血 Blood of the Dark wind
by Masakishinobi
Summary: The second part of Masaki's Past. After distroying his Mercenary school he suddenly apears infront of a beautiful young girl called Shizue. Who is this girl. What does she have to do with Masaki? Did Destiny mess around with his life...who knows...enjoy!


闇風の血

Part 2:

_Discrimination, hatred, grudge, sadness is one face people see as…_

_Fool, joker, etc is the second face people see as…_

_The last happiness, smile, life is the third._

_That's why ninja's wear it for no fear, and no mercy in a battlefield._

_That's why kabuki people wear for comedy to make people laugh._

_That's why I wear it now for happiness because of you (straight on)._

_Mask which the boy who disappeared and destroyed his academy was its last words…._

"Huff….huff….huff…" a boy suddenly appears from the beach area. His arm, rib, shoulder is badly wounded. "Where am I?" he thought. "I can't… keep…my...eyes…open…ugh…" he said, then fainted.

Suddenly a girl about the boys same age appears watching the beach. It was a sunny day, and really like a summer. The girl walked and walked till she finds a boy about 16 t o15 lying on the cold sand. "Hey, you, you awake!" she rushes over. "…….damn…..hmm…I guess I can take this person home and hospitalize him back to health." The girl thought. "Wha…ugh…this headache, what's going on…I hear someone's voice…" the girl said. "Who are you…" she asks. "My name is Yoko, the fox princess…this boy…is really interesting take him back to your house…it might be faith….sister…" Yoko said. "Wait…wait…why are you in me…get out of me!" The girl shouted. "Calm down girl… no Shizue…I will come out only when there is danger…but here is a fortune, I'm going to tell you…find the key with fangs." Yoko said "I will fight with you…when danger comes…." then slowly disappeared out of her mind. "Yoko...ka…well whatever, I guess I will hospitalize this boy first….." she smiled, and took him to her house.

The boy suddenly found himself, in a world of heaven and hell. He looked to the left and he saw hell, he looked to the right he saw heaven. "Why….am I here…?" he thought. Suddenly a shadow appeared. "Finally I met you….brother…" the shadow said as it appeared from the ground. "Brother….but you're a demon." Masaki said. "I am a demon…fox demon if I m correct….but the main thing…is our father was a half demon…so forgive me bro…to not showing myself before hand." He said. "My name is Kitsuyasha… Masaki….no Masa…." He smiled. "We have the kyubi's blood within our body….I will help you on your quest….brother…but do remember…we cant control our chakura... fully till we find the princess of the Kyubi…" Kitsuyasha disappeared. Masaki slowly opened his eye and looked around. "Where the hell…?" he thought. He slowly got up, and fell down off to the floor. "Ugh…" he said. "Damn….that hurt……" he thought. "You shouldn't move around much…you're still injured from something…." Shizue suddenly enters. "What…who are you" Masaki tried to jump back to take cover. "Whoa…it's alright, take a chill pill, I'm Shizue, Y Mitsushita…nice to meet you…" Shizue said with a smile. "un…uh….my name is Masaki…." Masaki said. "wait you don't have a middle name?" Shizue asked. "what…my middle name?" Masaki asks. "Use my name as my middle name…" Kitsuyasha's voice echoed. "uh…un…" Masaki thought. "Masaki K. Yamikaze…." Masaki said it back, coldly. "alright…I'm sorry…" Masaki said. "I kind of had a really bad month…" Masaki said slowly. "But really…I'm sorry…" he said. "its fine…really…I…" Shizue said, but suddenly fell to the floor. "hey…you alright?" Masaki as he limped over to her side. "uh...ya...I'm fine sorry I've been having some headaches lately." She said. _Ya…you really alright? _Yoko said. "I'm fine...its just really hard to control the power…of the fox. " Shizue said. Masaki lifted her up and placed her on the bed and pulled a chair over. "kitsune…ka… (fox…?)" Masaki whispered. _Masaki…I have something to ask, do you sense some power the same power as us? _Kitsuyasha asks. "Ya I feel it…the fox energy right…" Masaki answers back._ Ya I feel it too, I feel the princess near us…Princess Yoko…_ Kitsuyasha said. "Yoko-hime (himeprincess)…?" Masaki asks. _Ya…to me…she is just an ex-girlfriend…but tragedy happened to our fox clan, your father, his father, was cursed with the fox curse. That's why I live within you…because I am you...Kitsuyasha said. Within Shizue there might be Yoko…_ "I see…I understand, but am I really a fox like you…or just another demon…" Masaki asked. _I don't know about you…Masaki…but I sense an angel in you…a different magical power… Kitsuyasha smiled. _ "tenshi... (Angel) Why…the power of the black angel is within me or what?" Masaki joked. _…maybe…I don't know…it just depends on your body…but if you become the angel…I have no clue what's going to happen to you…but your with me and your demon… _"ya…I know…like you…I will serve as a body guard…for her….plus…she helped me out and cured most of my health…so why not give her back a favor…..." Masaki smiled. "tch…ite… (ow my arm…)" why the hell." Masaki complained. He looked at his arm and noticed it was bruised "tch…I can't use this…arm if we ever get attacked…" Masaki thought. "hehehe…she looks like she is getting a fever, I should get some water." He thought. He ran to the sink and grabbed a bucket and a wet towel. "wait…can't we just use magic to cure the fever…" Masaki asks. _You could…do that, but it would decrease your health…for one thing….. "_I don't care ….so sorry!" Masaki smiled, and cased cure. "cough…cough!" he coughed but smiled. "that should be better…." Masaki thought. Then sat on the chair. "kawaiina…koitsu… (really cute when she is sleeping) he thought. "I'm kinda tired I guess…" Masaki thought, and then he fell a sleep.

"Our mission is to kill Yoko and her tamer; if we don't have her dead our future will be a disaster…." Death scythe said. "Now…GO!" he ordered his men to go kill Yoko. "sir…we have a problem…Yoko has encountered with her ex…Kitsuyasha…the demon of fire…." His right handed person said. "is that so….I'm happy about that….hahahahahahahaha" Death Scythe laughed as he squeezed his wine glass.That night there was a storm. "huh….damn….I fell asleep…" Masaki thought. Then suddenly Shizue woke up. "oh…crap…I must of fell asleep sorry…" She said. "its fine…like I said my name is Masaki K. Yamikaze….and I guess I will protect you for now…just now…alright…" Masaki smiled. "uh…ya..." Shizue blushed. _The key of the fox's memory…is close…just keep that in mind… Yoko said_ "…..ok…." Shizue said. "hehe hehe….don't you sense something….?" Masaki smiled. _Ya…I sense…someone is watching…_ Kitsuyasha smiled. "Shizue-san wait here…I'm going to settle some business…" Masaki smiled. "uh...hey…wait!" she said. "power of my wing….give me a sword…." Masaki smiled. Suddenly a katana appeared. The katana was very shiny and had a yellow shine to it. "I don't know if you understand this but…I believe some people are after you….you noticed that?" he asked. "uhh….ya?" Shizue smiled. "well if you knew it then how did you manage to survive the ambush…?" Masaki asked. "oh…I can use magic…" she smiled. "can believe so…" he thought. "well let me handle this area…I'm going to give you back the favor for saving me….alright?" he asked. The girl nodded. The boy gave a warm smile. "sateto (well now)….how should we cook this mess up…" he asked himself and Kitsuyasha. _I don't know…you do it… _ Kitsuyasha smiled. "hehehe…." Masaki thought. "jya…okay!" he smiled then suddenly disappeared out of the room. "mission one….shinobi tachi wo korose (Kill all assassin)…" he thought, then he suddenly appeared behind one of the assassin. "hitoutsu…" he smile as he sliced from one whole body to a half. "it looks like they sent lots of assassins from wherever…there is like 50 people here..." Masaki thought. "Do you know what to do…Kitsuyasha…?" he asked. "don't know…but go berserk…show, who is boss and kill who stands…" Kitsuyasha smiled. "that fighting style…why must you bring it up…" Masaki asked with a large sweat mark coming down from his head. "but what the hell!" he smiled.

He ran toward the crowd of enemies and cut them into many shreds. "so…that's about five people and I got this drenched with blood…geez..." he thought. Then the enemy started shooting Chi bullets toward Masaki. "what THE HELL!" Masaki thought. "what was that?" Masaki thought. "Kitsuyasha you know what they fired?" Masaki asked. "just plan ol chi bullets…get hit by that they will blow out your arm or something…" he said. "…..damn….but its going to be fun…" he thought. His body felt warm again, and his heart raced. "……Kitsuyasha….you sense something bad?" he asked. "Ya I do…lets end this quick…" he called. "I'm on my way." He smiled. Then his left eye changed into bright gold iris. His fox ears started to form, and his canines grew out. "Kitsuyasha…show yourself." Masaki called out. As he called out he saw couple of his enemies running toward him with large close combat weapons. The only thing Masaki did was an evil grin. The next thing that actually happened was a loud splat sound.

"I'm….Baaaaaack…." Kitsuyasha called out.

While the bloody fight against 50 some enemies and Masaki and Kitsuyasha. A dark shadow suddenly appears in front of Shizue. "hello miss Shizue…no. Princess…" said Death Scythe. "what do you want!" she suddenly said raising her hand for some magic. "now now…don't do that…you won't be able kill Kitsuyasha my dark princess." He called. "Kitsuyasha?" Shizue asked. _Who is Kitsuyasha?_ She asked. _My ex-bodyguard and my ex-boyfriend…but why suddenly..._ Yoko said. _I don't know what he means to get ready…but he sure is pissing me off…should I fry him…? _ Shizue asked. "Yoko?" Shizue asked. "Shizue…I think we have a fox problem…and that fox problem is Masaki…" Yoko said. "hahahaha….you finally noticed the fox?" Death Scythe laughed. "but its too late now…Yoko…your going to be a fighting doll with every negative power people die from." He smiled as he summoned some shadow monster making Shizue unable to move. "….Yoko…prepare to face your nightmare…" he smiled. Then he charged some energy ball that was glowing dark bloody red. "ST….OP…it… I cant move… my body…" Shizue said weakly. Then suddenly Death Scythes hand went into her body. "…be angry…hold a grudge, hate, kill…be angry!" he said. Then he suddenly disappeared. Shizue's body started to shake. Her "huff…huff…what is this. my body…its full of negative charges…I can't…no…stop…Yoko…no…I can't kill him…what happened to you…Yoko...Stop…saying that…STOP!" Shizue shouted. Her body started to smoke up and then suddenly. "….phew…all that negative and all that fear was all I came for…but…it feels strange being forced out…from my tamer…" Yoko thought. "ugh…my head…." She thought. **_Kill Masaki…or you will be killed…_** the voice inside her echoed. "Why…him…?" she asked.**_ It's your faith…_** the voice echoed. **_ Or your tamer will die slowly!_** It said. "……………" she said nothing. "alright…I'll kill him…just get me some time…" she sadly frowned. "Shizue…sorry…I don't want to kill you…" she sadly said.

Kitsuyasha finally killed the last one. "….huff….huff….that was hard" he said, and then sheathed the sword. "YOKO!" he called out suddenly. He jumped towards the house. He saw her. "Yoko..." he said. "Kitsuyasha…" Yoko said as she stood there. "your alive…and I'm glade sweety..." he said. "yes…me to for you…" he said. "yes…me to for you…" Yoko said. Kitsuyasha stepped closer to Yoko. And Yoko did the same but suddenly Yoko stabbed him towards the abdominal area with her hand... "Y...oko…you..." Kitsuyasha called out. He stepped back. "Kitsuyasha…sorry…but I have a mission to and that is to kill Masaki…but I should take care you first…"Yoko said. "but…you…" Kitsuyasha said. Then slowly retransformed to Masaki but he still had his fox eyes, ears, and teeth. "…..Yoko what's with you…suddenly?" Masaki said trying not to panic. He dodged the attack from Yoko. "I'M SORRY MASAKI BUT IT'S YOUR DESTINY TO DIE BY YOUR CLOSEST PERSON!" She yelled. "Kitsuyasha…you alright?" Masaki called out as he dodged the attack. "…..cough…ya…I guess…but half of my healing power won't catch up to the speed of living…but if I seal myself as a sword…in Datenshi (the one winged Angel) I'll still be alive as a sword…." He said. "tch..." Masaki said as he grabbed a chair and used it as a shield. He grabbed the sword from his side, and drew it out. "…..Yoko stop…move anymore or Your ex-boyfriend will die!" he called out. She said nothing but with a tear she slashed at Masaki's left eye and cheek. "AARRRGH!" his eye lid was slashed by her claws. Masaki held his left eye. To him now it looked like one side was all red, and the other side was still colorful.

"…..I guess there isn't a point to stop you…" Masaki said, and then he lowered his sword. Kitsuyasha…be my left eye…not as a sword…but my left eye!" he said. "…..kay buddy…" he said then became his left eye. Masaki felt lighter and felt like he could control all of the demon power to himself. "SHIZUE I KNOW YOUR IN THERE TALK TO ME! " Masaki shouted. Yoko suddenly stopped and held her head. "AAAAAARGH…you dumb human your only being weak by your own feelings towards this man…STOP…or your going to kill yourself…because of all the negative energy in you now!" Yoko yelled.

"SHIZUE PLEASE COME OUT…IM CONFENSING TO YOU NOW…" He said. "I LOVE YOU SO LET ME BE BY YOUR SIDE FOR EVER!" He shouted. As if the confession was a switch, Yoko suddenly was inside Shizue. "Ma...Saa...ki…run… The assassin put something in me…that would set Yoko to a trance that's why she attacked Kitsuyasha…she really didn't mean it….but run….I cant hold her…any longer…"she said. Masaki shook his head. "I'll save you!" he yelled. "NOOOO DON'T JUST GO…!" She pushed him away. "shut up I PROMISED KITSUYASHA TO SAVE YOKO AND YOU…SO LET ME BE!" He yelled. Then suddenly Masaki hugged her. "let me save you" he said calmly. "…Masaki…thank you…" she whispered. But suddenly from inside Shizue Yoko's blade pierced Shizue and Masaki at the same time. "KYA" she said. But Masaki just didn't say anything. He moved forward and grabbed the blade. "Tch where the hell did that come from…." He thought Blood was everywhere. But Shizue wasn't bleeding. She was more shocked then confused. "Shizue kill him now…or your going to die!" Yoko called out. "no… I cant' I won't do it!" she yelled. She saw the blade go back into her body. Then suddenly in her right hand she was holding Yoko the White Fang (Katana name) "if your not going to do it then I'll make you…" Yoko said. Shizue suddenly slowly felt her right hand move then it in matter of seconds she noticed her sword that She was holding was suddenly was through Masaki's left side of the body. "MAASSAAAKI, NOOOOOO!" She screamed. "WHY WHY, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME KILL HIM!" She screamed. "SHUT UP SHIZUE…WHEN YOU KILLED HIM YOU WERE SMILING, YOUR HEART WAS SMILING TELLING YOU AND MYSELF TO KILL THIS MAN….YOUR JUST REJECTING YOUR TRUTH!" Yoko yelled.

Shizue suddenly felt her heart race, her anger to herself, sadness, grudge against evil, all at once entered her body. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Then the red light that changed Yoko's heart started to slowly change Shizue's. Shizue bent down on her knees, and placed Masaki's head on her knee... "Masaki….sorry…" she said. "………Shi…zu…e...sorry…." Masaki said weakly. "no…don't apologies its my doing…..so don't…"She said as she started to cry. ""no…don't cry….I'll come back….as…the Twi……li...gh……t" Masaki said and just ended. Shizue noticed the body fade, the cold body she held was heavy like ten ton weights. "……Masaki…" she said and leaned over and kissed him on his cold blue lips. Then she cried some more.

Then suddenly the light that entered Shizue's heart, suddenly turned pitch black. Symbolizing that she was finally a Heartless warrior. Shizue stood up picked up her sword, and slowly walked out, out to the raining darkness. There in the abandoned cabin lies Masaki dead, still bleeding from his wound. His body suddenly glows dark purple.

"ma'am the fight is over yes about 2 hours it took…the body who died was just as your predicted it was Masaki…yes we will take his soul and use it for data…but Ma'am your saying we are going to revive him!" the hooded girl said on her Mystic-cel-phone. "yes Ma'am I'll bring the body and his soul to the Realm Of Darkness. The girl got off her cel. And walked over to the body. "your going to be giving a second chance…how nice is that?" she said. She picked up his body and his soul. Then suddenly disappeared.

_The wandering Soul will hide for now…the blade of the One winged Angel will be reborn… Not as Darkness, Not as Light…But as a Twilight. And walk the Realm of Darkness._


End file.
